


[Podfic] Powerless

by Podfics by Juuls (Juulna)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (this is juuls tagging btw :P lol), And then add an extra file of the chapters in groups of 3-5 depending on length, Angst, Ben Solo Pain Train Rides Yet Again, F/M, Jealousy, Oh good back on the scheduled angst, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Only the Force Knows, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, So much angst, The Force needs to sit in the corner and think about what it's done, Where the heck did all this fluff come from?, Will Podfic Chapter by Chapter, even if that seems dumb, mention of rape but no one was or will be raped, then one giant file at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls
Summary: She looks down at the floor and whispers, “I’m pregnant.”There’s no thought as he rushes to her, towering over her smaller frame. He grabs her face and holds her firmly as he forces her eyes to his.“Whose is it?” he hisses. Mine, mine, it should have been mine!Her startled eyes go wide and fill with confusion.“Is it FN-2187’s?” he growls.She looks at him like he’s speaking Huttese.“Tell me!” Kylo bellows.He can barely hear her when she stutters out, “Y-yours.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylo Podfics





	[Podfic] Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120040) by [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/pseuds/Perry_Downing). 



> **Original note on fic by Perry_Downing:** "I wish to stress that no one was hurt in the making of this fic. It's all entirely based on logical conclusions in an illogical world. Our couple is already so far apart, why not make it worse?
> 
> Thank you ArtemisBare, my beloved alpha reader. She reads for content and flow, all typos are entirely my fault.
> 
> Thank you Mr. Downing, who listened to me plot out this whole fic, very very patiently."
> 
>  **Note from Juulna:** This fic was originally written and set post-TLJ, and finished before TRoS came out. This is for my lovely Perry, and for the countless times she was there for me, and the ultimate decision to be there and support me that saved my life. I can never repay you, and this is NOT repayment, because it wouldn't come close and I wouldn't cheapen our connection. This is because I love you and want to do something to make you smile. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do. <3 (Hooray baby fics!!!!)

**Fic Author:** Perry_Downing

**Podfic Reader:** Juulna

**Chapter:** 1/68

**Chapter Length:** 15:51 minutes

**Program used:** Audacity

**Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/57hqq2h1zz9ahqi/Powerless+chapter+1.mp3/file) (9.37 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave your original fic author some love! They worked so long and hard on this, and it's amazing. <3
> 
> The last 'chapter' (69) will be a sort of index for the fic once it's completed, with a link to every chapter, part, and the whole entire thing as one file as well. In case you caught the discrepancy. ;)
> 
> Both of us can be found on Tumblr! Juulna [(@juuls)](https://juuls.tumblr.com/) & Perry_Downing [(@perrydowning)](https://perrydowning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
